The Raven
by JusticeForAvril
Summary: Our protagonist mourns the death of his lost wife, only to be interrupted by a feathered and deeply passionate beast


Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—

Only this and nothing more."

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—

Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain

Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;

So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating

"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—

Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—

This it is and nothing more."

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,

"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;

But the fact is I was fapping, and so gently you came rapping,

And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,

That I scarce was sure I heard you"—here I opened wide the door;—

Darkness there and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,

Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.

"Surely," said I, "surely that is something at my window lattice;

Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a Raven with great boobies it bore;

Not the least hesitation made she; for the minute appeared she;

Began moving flirtatiously and leaned against my chamber door—

Stroking at a bust of my phallus just beside my chamber door—

Leant, and stroked, and nothing more.

"Though thy fleshy orbs be warm and shaven, thou," I said, "what art thou craving,"

Flirty and hungry, she presented an opening, an opening to her core

It said "Tell me would thou likest to explore Night's Plutonian shore!"

"For I the Raven can be your Lenore."

Much I marvelled this wholesome fowl so shamelessly,

Its answer creating wet dreaming and its quivering nethers it bore;

For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being

Ever yet was blessed with seeing such an inviting chamber door—

This great being presenting its moistening chamber door,

In which it quoth, "I'm your Lenore."

Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,

"Doubtless," said I, "although your shapely figure is that of Lenore."

The Raven walked to me faster to declare "I am your Master"

Followed fast to kneel before my person, stroking my crotch before

Pulling my erect shaft from my trousers, inches it be four…teen

Quoth the Raven "I want it raw"

But the Raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling,

Straight it climbed upon my seat in front of me, a great bust it bore;

Then, upon the awaiting crevice sinking onto my throbbing phallus kinking

Fancy unto fancy, feeling my pole reach into the Raven's core—

What this busty, sensuous, , flaunt, and ominous bird of yore

Meant in croaking "I want it raw."

This I moaned in ecstasy, but no syllable expressing

To the fowl whose fiery hands now held me down into her moist gap;

This and more I writhed divining, with my head at ease reclining

But the Raven's chasm's lining stroked twitched with my cock, wanting more

But whose strong talons pinning my hands down wanting more,

She shall press, ah, give me more!

The Raven bounced on my pillar, I was overwhelmed by my penile censer

Thrust into my body which trembled under the sexual awe.

"Please!" I cried, "thy God hath sent thee—my cock cannot bear thee!

Respite—for you bring back wet dreams of Lenore;

Thy cavern feels as though it thy belonged to Lenore!"

Quoth me to the Raven "Phwoar!"

"Lenore!" said I, "Raven lustful!—please be still, if bird or devil!—

You are a Temptress sent, to take my sex into your chamber door,

Moistened and thrusting, on my extended column—

As my cucumber plunged I cried out "I implore—

Mistress—while thy slow for fear of climax tell me, I implore!"

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

"Lenore!" said I, "Raven lustful!—please be still, if bird or devil!—

By that my shaft felt the moist centre of the Godess that I adore—

Each of her thrusts laden with essences of a distant Aidenn,

A dominating and lusftul maiden whom wanted my cock and more—

Clasping my hair back as she fucked my cock like my lost Lenore"

Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."

"Be that word our sign of my coming, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting—

"I shall climax and explode into thy plutonian sexual core!

I shall project a white plume as a token of the lust I have spoken!

Our bodies bonded unbroken!—I finished into her chamber door!

Which simultaneously quivered, and take my form into her door!"

Quoth the Raven "I am Lenore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

With my real life bust of phallus inside her chamber door;

And her eyes have all the seeming of being that finished creaming,

As my fluid finished streaming from column to her core;

My soul came out from the shadow to my dearest

We were finally united forever more


End file.
